Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by AnniaSwartz
Summary: Albus Serverus Potter starts at Hogwarts for the first time. James Sirius Potter is back again for his 3rd year, this time with the Marauders map! Death Eaters return and Muggles are attacked... This thrilling story is all about Harry Pottters children, This is the Next Generation. Please review and rate :) xx
1. Welcome to Hogwarts!

The train journey to Hogwarts seemed to take FOREVER. Albus Serverus Potter sat by the window in his empty compartment alone. It would have been a bit... Awkward, for him to have gone and sat next to his brother and his many friends, so instead he had decided to go find something to do. Failing at this last attempt, Albus had retreated to the safety of his empty compartment. He now sat, staring out of the window, trying to calm himself and the urge to throw up as nerves threatened to take over his body.

He was worried. Really worried. Even though he had been told many, many times that the sorting hat would listen to his opinion, he was worried it might forget or, even worse, just ignore it. He hated the idea of being sorted into Slytherin and shivered at the thought. He had heard about so many bad wizards and witches who had come from Slytherin, and if he turned out to be one of them, his family might disown him!

But even though he was worried, he couldn't help being just the teeniest bit excited. I mean, what doesn't sound better then learning to fly and play Quiditch and duelling and dormitories and friends...

So far he hadn't said a word to anybody since the train had departed, not even his own brother.

He had however, been stared at. Many people, it seemed, had heard about his father, therefor making it impossible to even walk down the carriage without being stared at. He couldn't say he liked the idea that his every move was being watched, and judged by the prying eyes that just couldn't break away from him. But he was sure, as James had told him, that it would die down, he would make loyal friends, and have a great time like James had in his first year.

James, however, was in his element. He was surrounded by familiar smiles, many he had seen or visited during the summer holidays. There was Rose Weasley, of course, she had been staying with him for what had seemed like half the holiday, and Frank Longbottom, who he had also become rather accustomed to see at his house; over in the corner was another Weasley, this time it was Fred, son of George and Angelina Weasley. Mei Chang was chatting with him, and laughing opposite her was Louis Weasley, youngest son and an eighth Veela of Fleur and Bill Weasley, and Anya Patil, only daughter of one of the Patil twins, which one, James did not know. There was also Molly Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey, but she had already left to change out of her mad muggle outfit, which had been rather eccentric.

She had, at first, entered the compartment wearing a bright orange, oversized leather jacket, a pink puffy tutu, yellow tights and green flip-flops. When Briana Finnigan had finally asked her what she was wearing, she had quite confidently said," It's what ALL the muggles wear, it's the latest fashion", And walked out.

At last, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop and children piled out. Albus, lost in the crowd, spotted Hagrid, the half giant who had unexpectedly turned up at his house last summer, surprising everyone with his birthday present for his father. He had also brought along Professer McGonagall, Albus' Fathers old transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor.

When he reached Hagrid, and as it seemed, the rest of the first years, they got lead towards a lake where boats were waiting to transport the first years to a towering castle, Hogwarts.

As Albus sat down with Hagrid, in the leading boat, he spotted Hugo Weasley, who he had spent most of the holidays with and beckoned him over. He was just the same as ever; ginger, freckly with a mischievous grin. At least he new somebody.

The boat journey was a lot shorter than the train journey, but it was just as bad. Thunder struck and rain came bucketing down, drenching the first years. Hail came and went, not only was it a painful journey, but the hail managed to cause so much chaos, that three boats toppled over. Finally, the dripping first years entered the entrance hall where a pale Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. This was the moment Albus had been waiting for.

The sorting process was about to begin.

James was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Albus' name to be called out. He new how worried Albus had been and couldn't help but be a bit nervous himself. He hoped that he would be in Gryffindor and would soon be sitting at the same long table as James was. James daydreamed as the many names were called out.

"Potter, Albus"

James watched as his brother stepped forward and sat down on the old stool.

Albus sat down and waited. All he could see were eyes. Staring at him. He felt Professor McGonagall place the old sorting hat on his head. He could almost hear the hat thinking...

"Brave...clever too...worthy of a Slytherin.." Albus thought about how much he would hate to be a Slytherin, following his dad's instructions.

"But.. If he wants to excel...he had better be in...

GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus let out a sigh of relief as he joined his brother at the cheering Gryffindor table.

At last, all the Weasleys were called and all the Weasleys joined Albus at the Gryffindor table. It was like a sea of ginger from one one point onwards. The only time where James and Albus actually broke out of their daydreams was when "Scamander, Locan" was called.

Originally, two identical, blonde boys had stepped up. Then, one sat down on the stool and the other held his hand. Professor McGonagall hadn't said a word. The hat didn't touch 'Locans' head before calling 'RAVENCLAW' out loud. The same had then happened with his twin, except [as twins were separated] he was put into Gryffindor.

Finally, McGonagall sat down, next to Hagrid, at the teachers table. There was a grand chair in the middle, which, as Albus had been told, had belonged to the old headmaster who he had been named after- Albus Dumbledore.

The first meal at Hogwarts was spectacular. After a quick speech by Professor Flitwick about lost property and banned items, the plates had filled with potatoes and pastries and all sorts of different meats and vegetables.

After a delicious desert, Albus followed the prefects with the rest of the Gryffindors to find out his dormitory. Once through the fat lady's portrait, Professor McGonagall stood waiting to give notices. Albus stood at the back, out of the Professors sight, and watched as she asked for quiet.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. The new password, that is not to be repeated to non Gryffindors is - Caput Draconis- meaning 'dragons head' in Latin. If it changes, which it will quite often, prefects should try and pass the message round." She paused, observing her house in front of her.

"Our Quiditch team captain is Domonique Weasley, and he will be running trials in a couple of weeks, further notice will tell you the exact times, which is open to anyone who is not a first year."

Many sighs went round the room as first years heard this last remark,

" and, may I remind you that we have won the Quiditch cup for the past years; I will be deeply disappointed if we don't this year, but, as a head of house, I wish no pressure upon the team." Albus saw, to his relief, McGonagalls lip twitch, as if restraining a smile.

"Your dormitories have been chosen and I have stuck lists upon the doors. Girls are on the right, boys on the left." She pointed to doors at either end of the room," You will find your timetables and anything else you may need on your bed, and lessons will start tomorrow. If you have any questions please ask me after I have sent everyone up, otherwise I shall be in my office, but you can always ask either the prefects, or, as we are most delighted to have the head boy in our house, Colin Creevey." McGonagall stepped aside to reveal a tall, proud boy, with sandy curls. Upon his robes was the 'Head boy' badge and he smiled genuinely at his house.

"Good night." Professor McGonagall smiled and watched as boys crowded the doorway to her left and girls to her right.

A small first year caught her attention. His messy, dark hair and green eyes were familiar. It was Albus Severus Potter, who she had met over the holidays when meeting up with his parents. He was much like his father, like his brother was as well. But she hoped he would be a lot less mischievous than James Sirius Potter, who was always brought back to her for being disruptive or causing trouble in class or hallways; whenever he got the time. She had met all the Potters over summer and had even met little Lily Luna Potter, who wasn't quite old enough for Hogwarts yet. She looked a lot more like her mother than Harry. She had the ginger-ish hair, and the green eyes, and Minerva McGonagall was hoping that she would be like her mum as well. Having three Potters all in her house at the same time sounded nightmarish, having only Harry was enough at the time.

Dreading the near future, McGonagall exited the common room and made her way to her office.

Albus scanned the lists for his name, "Potter...Potter...Potter...'' He kept muttering. There, dormitory 5. He made his way to the dormitory and found the door open. He went in and found a round room, with identical beds, cupboards and Windows. Two beds already had trunks open on them, one covered completely with magazines and comics, the other covered with clothes, and another trunk stood open in the middle of the room. Albus grinned at the sight.

A white-blonde haired boy sat on the floor reading a magazine, completely oblivious of Albus' presence.

" Er..hi," Albus had no clue what to do or say, but he new if the boy in front of him didn't acknowledge his presence, he new he wouldn't be getting anywhere. The boy looked up, stood up and walked over to the magazine covered bed, which Albus took to be his.

" Albus Serverus Potter, right? I'm Lysander Scamander. I'm in your dormitory" the boy spoke with a dreamy, high voice. He pointed his wand at his magazines, muttered something under his breath and pointed at the floor behind him. Albus stared as all the magazines and comics piled high at where the boy had pointed. He felt a breath behind him and turned around to come face to face with Hugo Weasley.

" Are you Hugo Weasley? I thought you were. Your ginger, that's how. My mother used to tell us about a Weasley that she was friendly with. Ronald Weasley I think. Do you know him?" Scamander talked fast and fluently, with quite a misty voice. Albus recognised it at once, " Oh Luna Lovegood! She came round over summer. Your one of her twin sons?" Albus asked the blonde and Scamander looked at him wildly and nodded.

Hugo walked into the room and made his way over to the bed covered in clothes. He pushed it all off and lay on his back. Scamander watched all of this with deep interest.

" Would you like me to fold your clothes? Weasley?" Before Hugo could even look up, Scamander muttered a spell and pointed at the clothes. The clothes all folded themselves and piled up next to the bed, where Scamanders' wand was now pointing.

" Um...thanks." Weasley muttered as he sat up and stared at the pile of his robes that had been folded neatly beside him. He smirked and stood up.

" So, who else is in our dormitory? Now Potters here that makes three, and there's five beds. Isn't there another Weasley? I heard there were too many Weasleys this year, and that they had to have more than one in each dormitory because otherwise there wasn't anywhere we could sleep. They don't normally let anyone in the same family in the same dormitory, but this year there are exceptions for us Weasleys." He grinned as he walked to the door to see who else they were waiting for.

"Yeah! Reginald Weasley and Gifford Longbottom are the other two in the dormitory!" Hugo shouted as he ran back; he received many furious glances from the heads that poked round their doors, trying to see what all the noise was about.

" Did someone call me?"

''Did someone say Weasley?''

''Who called me?''

Red heads came peering out of doors, trying to see who had called for them. Hugo, guilty for shouting so loud, had to announce many times that in fact he was looking for Reginald Weasley, and was sorry to disturb anyone who wasn't who he was looking for. At last, with all the Weasleys back in their beds, Hugo made his way back to dormitory 5.

'' I will NEVER make that mistake again.'' He exclaimed as he finally entered, puffing and panting.

'' What mistake?'' A small, ginger boy sat up in his bed, apparently woken from a deep sleep. Albus hadn't noticed him before.

''Oh, hello Reginald Weasley! I forgot you were there!'' Scamander said, genuinely smiling. Hugo shot him a dirty look.

This was going to be a long evening, Albus thought, as he made his way to the empty bed between Hugo and Lysandor Scamender.

James lay in bed. He was in his usual dormitory, with one exception. He was next to Fred Weasley, and on his other side would have been Frank Longbottom, but both the Longbottom children happened to have come down with SproutPox, so were unable to come to school. James grinned as he remembered how Frank had been taken home after the train journey because of the green pimples that had viscously taken over his whole body. Then there was Louis Weasley and the other Creevey brother, Terry. There was one advantage to Franks absence. Frank was a heavy snorer, James thought, and without the snoring it would have been easier to get to sleep.

But, James was struggling. He was just too excited. He had been packing last night when he had 'accidentally' come across some empty parchment. He had to admit, he did know exactly what it was. His mum had told him all about the marauders map, and James had been on a quest to find it since he new what it did, and how to use it. He had then found it, clumsily lying on his dad's desk, as if he meant for James to find it. Telling his dad that he needed spare parchment, he had then taken it from his fathers desk and hid it in his trunk.

Lying in bed now, he couldn't wait to use it. He got up quietly, opened his trunk and pulled out his wand and the parchment and whispered '' I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'' and the map revealed its secrets. James found himself and his friends all in bed, except...no...it couldn't possibly be.. instead of Frank Longbottom in McGonagalls office...it was Neville Longbottom, who was Franks father! The map surely was wrong, Frank had said in his letter he was coming, with his brother and mum, to McGonagall about all his catchup work! His dad was meant to be at work and couldn't come!

James thought hard. He knew Neville had been his fathers friend, so maybe the map was getting confused and thought that because Neville used to come to school, and it was a Longbottom in the office, that it was Neville, not Frank.

Well there is only one way to find out, and James did have his invisibility cloak...

James sighed, slipped on his invisibility cloak, and tiptoed out the room, heading straight for McGonagalls office.

authors note- hope you enjoyed this first chapter...

Please rate and review..

Love aspiringcat xxxx


	2. Scorpius' secret

After successfully making his way to McGonagalls office, James put one ear to the door. As he had expected, some charm had been put on the room, so that no one outside could hear what's going on. Suddenly the door opened, and as Madame Pomfrey walked out, James slid in. He nearly gasped at the sight in front of him.

There was Neville Longbottom, in Hogwarts!

"So, now we have heard about Franks illness, what else did you want to talk about, Mr. Longbottom? Now that Madame Pomfrey has returned to her bedroom,'' Professor McGonagall asked quite an attentive Neville Longbottom.

'' Professor, I heard you were looking for a new Herbology teacher, now that Professor Sprout has left, and as I have quite an interest in this subject, I wanted to ask if I could possibly fill her place?'' Neville Longbottom had changed quite a bit since leaving Hogwarts. He had studied Herbology and now wanted to teach. And what better place to teach than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

'' I am sure I can organise some sort of lesson so that we can asses you, Neville, but I am sure the pupils, and fellow teachers, will be delighted to welcome you back to Hogwarts. I know of your capabilities and interests in Herbology and I trust you with the students when you teach the subject.'' McGonagall smiled the widest James had ever seen her smile, Neville also seeing this, smiled just as widely back.

''Thank you for your time, Professor!'' Neville was standing up to leave and James made his way to the door as well, hoping to exit with him.

'' Thank you for yours, Neville, I am sure I can find you some accommodation for you over night, please follow me,'' McGonagall looked over by the door, where James stood. Her smile disappeared. She walked over to the door, beckoned Neville out, but before shutting and locking the door behind her, she held it open for what looked like a second too long, as if letting someone out. James left with McGonagall and Neville, but separated as he made his way back to the common room and then his Dormitary, whilst the two professors went in the other direction.

Albus woke early the next morning to find Scamender dressed and waiting at the end of his bed. No one else seemed to be awake, so Albus quietly went down to breakfast with Lysander and met up with some of his year. Scamender seemed to know most the Gryffindors already and introduced Albus to them.

'' This is Lucy Weasley, that's Sean Dorac and over in that very corner, is the last person in our dormitary, Geffard Longbottom. If you didn't notice last night that one person was missing, there was. Apparently most of his family went down with SnoutPox or something of the sort.'' Scamender pointed at a long faced boy who had managed to drop most his belongings on the floor on his way up to their dormitory. A ginger Weasley had come to his rescue and together they made their way towards the stairs.

Before Albus could offer to help, he had been dragged down to the Great Hall, where he was sat down at the Gryffindor table and offered toast and bacon. He graciously took and ate his breakfast, and stopped only to move up for Hugo, who had finally emerged from his bed.

''Bacon! I knew Rose wasn't lying.'' He grunted whilst helping himself to a healthy portion of bacon.

''Rose is your sister, isn't she?'' Lysander asked whilst pouring himself more pumpkin juice. Hugo merely nodded towards the girl who sat next to, to Albus' surprise, James, who looked as if he had had a disturbed night. Rose as expected, was the female version of Hugo; freckles, ginger, bushy hair and the look of great importance as she reached over for another piece of toast.

As the others chatted about lessons, Albus made his way towards his brother.

'' Mornin' James!'' Albus had decided to ask why he looked so tired, but new his brother better than to cut to the chase.

''Hi, what do you want?'' James asked, clearly quite embarrassed by his brothers appearance.

''Just came to ask you about some of the teachers, as I don't know who any of them are, and I thought I ought to be warned after some of the stories you told to us last year.''

Albus actually wanted a pre warning about some of the teachers, so wasn't exactly wasting his time. Rose had turned her attention to Albus, and many of the others followed suit as they joined in on the conversation.

A tall ginger boy spoke first, '' Well, not all the teachers are quite what they look or sound like. As we learnt the hard way last year'' he winked at James, who grinned back, '' some teachers, especially the head of houses, can be a bit biased'' he nodded towards the teachers table and specifically pointed out the heads of houses. '' of course McGonagall is head of Gryffindor, Flitwicks head of Ravenclaw, '' he pointed out a small wizard talking quietly to McGonagall, ''we are yet to find out who is head of dear Slytherin, as we..'' He paused,'' disposed of the last one, who was completely out of his mind, so we are looking forward to meeting a new head. Hufflepuff head was Professor Sprout, but again, as you might of heard, she,'' The ginger paused again,'' left.''

Albus had heard the story of how James and his mates had got annoyed when their Slytherin teacher had taken 50 points away from Gryffindor because of a Slytherins doing. So, the Gyrffindors had taken action. As their professor demonstrated how to make that lessons potion, Fred had produced a spell to make a hole in his cauldron. Every time the professor had mended it, the hole just kept reappearing, bigger each time. Unfortunately, the potion they had been making was shrinking potion, and as the Professor had been stirring in the juiced Shrivelfigs, he managed to get quite a large amount of of it on his hands and, as it dripped down, on his legs and robes as well. The professor had been taken to St Mungo's hospital and would not be returning back to Hogwarts in the foreseeable future.

Just as Fred was re-telling the story to anyone who would listen, Albus spotted Hugo get up to leave, and raced after him.

Their first lesson of their first year was defence against the dark arts, which was taught by a scarred young witch. Professor Price had taught at Hogwarts for just over three years now, and recognised Albus at once. Knowing how well James had done when he had been in her class, Price made a mental note to keep an eye on her new pupil.

As it seemed, Defence against the dark arts ran in the family, and Albus enjoyed every second of their first lesson. It had been specifically active, to keep the first years on their toes, and, of course, to see each child's ability's. The Gryffindors and Slytherins came face to face with garden gnomes and Doxies and had been given homework to research about these creatures.

Just as Albus was leaving the classroom, he spotted James, and ran up to him.

'' Oh. Hi Albus.'' James was still moody from lack of sleep.

'' Hello, just had Defence against the dark arts, just came to say hi. You ok? You look really tired.'' Albus tried to speak as casually as he could, but the words just came spilling out and he couldn't stop them. James looked away,'' I'm fine, got to go though, Professor McGonagall will be really upset if I'm late.'' James rushed off down the corridor, leaving Albus wondering why he was going to McGonagall during class time, and even more worrying, why he cared if he was late. Normally he wouldn't care about being late, and didn't even mind when he got several detentions for it.

James rushed off. He didn't know exactly where he was going, and he didn't know it was THAT obvious that he had been up late last night. He strolled into the boys bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

The dark circles that sagged beneath his glasses were clearly visible. His mouth drooped and his face was pale. He didn't normally look so bad after midnight adventures, so why did he look so ill now? He washed his face, as if hoping he could wash the tiredness out of his body, as a blonde haired boy came striding in. Pinched faced and sleep deprived, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looked twice as bad as James did.

'' What you doing in here? Been following me? Potter. '' He spat the last word, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. James walked out to leave, when he realised that Malfoy had his wand pointing at him. James put his hands up, as if in a surrender position, and smiled. He really was not in the mood for this.

''What do you want, Scorpius? '' he looked Malfoy in the eye, resisting the strong urge to just pull out his wand and jinx him.

The door opened, and, to James surprise, in walked Albus, who caught sight of Malfoy hastily putting his wand away. His eyes widened and a disgusted expression rested on his face.

''Well, well, well. Look who's joined the party.'' Malfoy pulled out his wand again and pointed first at Albus, then at James. James new that his brother couldn't do anything. He was only a first year and had only had one lesson yet. Again, much to James surprise, the door opened and in walked non other than Neville Longbottom, who gaped at the sight in front of him.

Malfoy, seemingly not knowing that Longbottom was now a Professor at Hogwarts, lowered his wand slowly and walked out of the bathroom with a smirk plastered on his sallow face.

''What was all of that about?'' Albus spoke first, accusingly at James,'' I thought you were going to McGonagall!'' Albus had believed that, at first, until he had noticed that James wasn't going in the right direction, and instead, Albus had followed him into the bathroom, delayed only because he had deliberated in actually going in.

''What are YOUR doing here?'' James didn't particularly want to tell Albus about what he had done last night, and decided to throw the blame on him.

'' I realised that you weren't going to McGonagalls office and followed you in here, where I found Malfoy with his wand pointed at you. '' Albus answered honestly, and now waited for James to reveal what he had been doing. Neville coughed loudly in the corner, drawing the boys attention back to him.

''I think I will be going...'' Longbottom walked awkwardly out of the bathroom, leaving as the brothers stared at each other.

James told Albus about Neville being a new Professor and how he had sneaked out last night, but purposefully excluded out the Marauders map. As he had hoped, Albus wasn't completely shocked and actually laughed about it with him after. The only question still on James' mind was why 'Professor' Longbottom had been in the boys bathroom, when there was a teachers one down the hall.

After their first encounter in the bathroom, Malfoy didn't see either of the Potters for the rest of the week, except from lessons. He had had a rough time over the holidays. After his grandfather had been made free from Azkaban, as one of the few death eaters to survive, Draco Malfoy had taken his only son to finally meet him, and Scorpius new he would never forget what had happened. He had had nightmares about him.

His dark, waxen face, colourless and emotionless. He hardly spoke, and when he did, it had been only a mere whisper. The dark mark, or what was left of it, was all he had. He had stared at Scorpius, with his grey, dull eyes. He had not changed out of his prisoner clothes, and stank of neglect. Scorpius' father had made a big deal out of their first encounter, and made sure Scorpius would remember it.

He spent many nights tossing and turning; Scorpius hadn't slept for weeks after meeting his Grandfather, Grandmother and Great Uncle Rodolphus. His father had made such a big deal out of it, as if it was an honour for them to be meeting, and Scorpius didn't know why. He had never seen his father so happy.

It was true. Draco had never been so happy in his life. After marrying and having a child, Draco had turned against his own family. He hated his mother, for being such a coward, and most if all his father, who would give up his own son for power and respect. But, after meeting them for the first time since Scorpius, Draco had decided that it was not his family being the cowards, and in fact it must of been some other persons influence that had turned them into such, or someone else making them look like cowards. This explanation had lightened his mood and, consequently his family's, so he had tried to make the family gathering as formal and big as possible.

Of course, he didn't tell Scorpius that though, and instead told Scorpius many stories about how Lucius Malfoy had helped the Dark Lord, and that he should be honoured to meet them, just as he was.

''Good morning Gryffindors and Slytherins, and welcome to your first flying lesson. As first years, you have been supplied with school broomsticks,'' Madame Hooch pointed towards twenty or so ordinary looking broomsticks lying on the grass. '' During these lessons you will be taught how to control and fly safely on a broomstick. Flying is a dangerous sport and therefor I am very strict when it comes to safety, so please do not mess about,'' she scanned her pupils for the source of the whispering, and her gazed stopped at a large Slytherin boy, whispering obliviously to a giggling girl next to him.

''Selewn, would you kindly see me at the end of the lesson.'' She snapped loudly as the boy stopped whispering and turned his attention back to class. ''Thank you. Now please may everyone stand beside a broom.'' Attentively, everyone made there way to a broomstick and waited for more instructions.

''Now, copy me. I am about to look at my broom sternly and say 'UP'. '' Hooch did exactly that, and the broomstick flew into her hand obediently. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had copied, but the Broomsticks didn't quite act in the same way. In fact, only one Slytherin had managed to lift the Broomstick off the grass. Hugo's had twitched nervously, Geffards had wiggled, causing much laughter, and Albus' hadn't moved and inch. He was getting rather impatient when it finally lifted off the ground.

'' UP!'' Albus had been repeatedly saying the word to the point that it sounded silly.

'' ALBUS! Look at yours!'' Lucy Weasley pointed dramatically at Albus' broomstick which was now floating mid air and steadily making its way towards his hand.

'' UP!'' Albus shouted extra loudly so that whatever happened this broomstick would hear his call and make its way into his grip, and it did.

''Finally!'' Albus grinned.

The lesson had gone on, and nearly everyone had successfully got on their broomstick, hovered, and then gotten off again; Albus being one of the many that had.

Frank Longbottom had finally come back to school again, free of green pimples. Although, he still had to be checked by Madame Pomfrey every so often.

James was thoroughly enjoying having his best mate back. He had missed spending time with him and could not wait to show him what he had found on his fathers desk over the summer.

''Psst...Frank!'' James hissed through a closed mouth and summoned Frank over to his bed.

''What?'' Frank asked, recognising his friends smile as the one he saved for mischief. James was holding a particularly old piece of parchment as if it was worth millions of Galleons.

'' I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!'' The map revealed itself and Frank gasped out loud as James pointed at themselves in their dormitory.

''Every Witch, Wizard or Ghost is on this map. You can see exactly where they are! Look... There's Malfoy! What's he doing outside our common room?'' He smirked at Frank.

'' I think this means for a little bit of.. Investigating!" Frank got up and grinned as he and James made there way under the invisibility cloak towards the Fat lady's portrait. They waited for someone to come in, and sneaked out just as McGonagall met Malfoy.

'' Scorpius Malfoy. What possibly could you be doing out here? Surely you should be in the dungeons?'' Minerva McGonagall never liked the Malfoys. They always caused unnecessary trouble, and seemed to be the ones who tormented the first years.

''Sorry Professor...I will just be on my way then...'' Malfoy tried to walk off innocently but McGonagall new better.

'' Malfoy, I don't want to see you dawdling here again for no apparent reason. Otherwise you might find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now please leave'' McGonagall raised her eyebrows and watched as Malfoy dawdled off towards the dungeons.

The Professor was about to walk off when she looked at the space where Frank and James stood under the cloak, she coughed in their direction, but walked off.

''What was that all about?'' Frank and James had reached the safety of their dormitory and we're now discussing what little they had seen.

''I mean, why would Malfoy be outside our common room, he might know it's the common room, but who was he waiting for? What was he waiting to do?'' Frank was desperate to know what Malfoy was doing.

''If he wanted to get inside, he could have slipped in easily with the other Gryffindors! So he was probably waiting for someone. But who could he be waiting for? I have never seen him with another Gryffindor, unless he is attacking them,'' James winked at Frank, who had heard all about their encounter in the bathroom,'' and he clearly wasn't waiting for McGonagall.'' James thought hard. What possibly could Malfoy have been doing, waiting there?

''I think we should keep an eye on him, I mean, that's the only way we could see who he is talking to.'' James nodded in agreement to Franks suggestion, and the pair of them made their way down to dinner.

Albus made his way to the Hospital Wing with Hugo and Lucy. They seemed to be firm friends since their first flying lesson, and occasionally Lysander and Geffard would join them.

They had been lounging by lake when he had noticed one of the Slytherins in there flying class being pushed in. Apparently, Fergus Lament had been talking about the Malfoys, and unfortunately, it seemed as if Scorpius Malfoy, a third year, had heard and consequently pushed him in.

No one else seemed to have noticed, so Hugo, Albus and Lucy had gone to fish him out, whilst Lysander and Geffard had gone to get Professor McGonagall and some towels.

''Lucky we saw him being pushed in, I'm sure I saw the giant squid about to grab him,'' Hugo said as they entered and found the Slytherin lying in a bed, covered in blue/black ink.

''No visitors for Lament at the moment please.'' Madame Pomfrey shooed the Gryffindors out, and they hurriedly made their way to Herbology, hoping not to be too late.

''The Puffapod is a magical plant that produces large pink seedpods full of shining beans, which instantly flowers when they come into contact with any solid object...''

Albus, Hugo, Lucy, Lysander and Geffard had entered Greenhouse 2 with a message from Professor McGonagall about why they were late. They handed this over and joined the rest of the first years crowding round a table that was covered with pink pods.

'' As I was explaining, these are Puffapods and there seeds.'' Professor Longbottom pointed at first a large green bush in one corner, that seemed to be producing pink eggs, and then at the pink pods on the table.

''Today we will be working on picking these pods, then opening them carefully for you to examine what is inside.''

Neville Longbottom had finally got his job as a Herbology Professor, and was enjoying it immensely. He was allowed to teach his youngest son, Geffard Longbottom, but was told that any favouritism complaints would lead to strict consequences. Neville, who hadn't planned on having favourites, had nodded in agreement to this statement. He taught fairly and had always answered all of the frequently asked questions about Dumbledores Army and the Coin in which they had used to communicate.

'' Please partner up. You have till the end of the lesson''

Lessons went on and Albus enjoyed every minute of it- especially flying lessons. It was announced in mid- December that the new head of Slytherin was indeed the new potions teacher- Professor Baddock.

''We would like to now announce the Slytherin head of house. Please my we congratulate Professor Baddock!'' A tall, skinny wizard stood up as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers and clapping.

'' And.'' McGonagall waited for silence,'' the new head of Hufflepuff is Professor Merrydream!'' Cheering and clapping exploded from the Hufflepuff table as a short, plump Witch stood up. Albus recognised her as their Astronomy teacher.

'' Before we eat, I would like to remind you all that the Christmas holidays are approaching this coming week, and anyone who wishes to stay at Hogwarts is welcome, but please remember to sign and hand in the letters on your house notice boards before the end of the term so that we know you are staying. Thank you and enjoy the feast.'' McGonagall sat down and conversations broke out as food appeared in platters before them.

'' ..said I could come home with Rose, and then hopefully we can meet up?'' Albus only heard the last part of this sentence as he had been daydreaming about Christmas.

''Er..yeah I'm sure I can send an owl to my mother to make arrangements.'' Albus replied, after a spoonful of cottage pie.

''Mothers taking Locan and I to the Far East to explore the Forests and research Demiguise. Then, once mother has got sufficient research we are going to Scotland for Hebridean Black which are...'' But Albus never knew what they are, because he had got up and left to go to the owlery to find a school owl to send to his mother with a letter.

Dear Mum and dad,

I have had such a great term! I love defence against the dark arts, flying and potions to be most specific. I have learnt to fly and I am going to put a broomstick on my Christmas list so that I can practise over the holiday, I really want to be on the quiditch team next year and had better start practising if I want to be any good at it. Over Christmas, please may we meet up with Hugo and some other first years? Oh and NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM is now the professor of Herbology! He teaches me and James. Can't wait to see you and tell you properly everything that has been going on,

Albus Serverus Potter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

James, Frank and now Louis worked hard for the rest of the term to find out anything they could about Scorpius Malfoy. It had been hard, of course, as they were not in Slytherin and couldn't get into the common rooms or stand outside, as it would look just as bad as it had done when Malfoy had earlier in the term.

Instead, they stayed behind in class to listen to his conversations with teachers.

As it turns out, Scorpius Malfoy has not been doing too well in class recently and it had come to the attention to some of the teachers.

'' Malfoy, I am worried about your charms essays.'' Flitwick squeaked. He had called Malfoy back after handing back their Softening spell essays and Frank and James had pretended to mop up some spilt ink.

'' Your marks are dropping, and I would like you to redo this essay, please. I have written a list of books that will be useful. If you have any questions please come see me, but otherwise I would like this back next lesson,'' Malfoy sulked out of the classroom.

''Boys, please turn the lights of behind you.'' Flitwick walked out of the classroom, leaving the two boys alone.

''Well, at least we know where Malfoy will be during his spare time,'' Frank picked up his bag and walked out with James, heading towards the library.

Another essay. Another one. His father had told him, many, many times, that he was a smart boy, that he was clever and would do well in school, and that he didn't want to be let down. But Scorpius couldn't. He wasn't. Ever since he had started this year, his fathers words had echoed in his head.

''Scorpius is much like myself. He's smart, he will be top of the class, father, I know he will. You won't let me down, will you, son? You are much like myself, and I know you will excel, just don't let me down.'' Lucius Malfoy was about to leave, leave for 'fresh air', but Draco had to tell him how clever Scorpius was, they HAD to talk about school, school was what his family continued to talk about. He had got top grades last year, down to sheer luck, Scorpius thought. Since the results had arrived, his father had been going on and on and on about how wonderful his son was.

Draco had asked about his friends results, which were similar.

''And potter? What did Potter get?'' The dreaded question had finally come.

'' I don't know, father, but I don't think he is very clever,'' Scorpius had replied. Draco smirked, ''Like father, like son,''

Scorpius hated it. He was always being compared to Potter. He couldn't help but hate his father for it, despise his father for it, all that mattered was that he had done better than Potter. Potter Potter Potter.

He had to agree, though, with his father on the basis that they both hated the Potters, even if it was for different reasons. Scorpius thought he would have been good friends with Potter, if in the same house. But being compared to him over and over again made Scorpius hate him. He was so hard to beat, and no matter how hard Scorpius tried to get ahead, so he could show his father he was clever, Potter always was better than him.

Not only that, but because of his father, James Potter had become quite popular, unlike Malfoy. But Scorpius new something Potter didn't. Although it was his secret, his father seemed to be in the middle of it. Only the selected few wizards knew what was being planned. There had nearly been 20 years of peace, but that was all about to change, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy either wanted to be the one to lead it, or to stop it.

Finally, he would have his shining moment.

Authors note-

Welcome back wonderful readers! Here is chapter 2! Please leave reviews and rate! Guess what Malfoys secret it...

love Aspiringcat xx


	3. Christmas and attacks!

Albus woke up the day before the holidays, to see Lysander practising spells on his pillow, or what was left of it anyway.

''Incendio! INCENDIO!,'' Lysander was shouting at his cushion,''stupid cushion,'' he raged as he noticed Albus. ''Incendio- the spell to set something on fire,'' he explained, innocently. Albus had learnt that there was no point asking about Lysanders strange behaviour and started packing instead.

Potions class was the last class of the day, and Albus and Hugo made there way towards the dungeons, and took their usual seats in the middle of the room.

''The Wideye Potion, also known as the Awakening Potion, is a potion which prevents the drinker from falling asleep and can also be used to awaken someone from drugging or concussion. Turn to page 47 in your textbooks. You have till the end of the lesson, where I shall be marking your potion. Be aware. Any foolishness or messing about in this particular lesson will effect your score immensely, and you will be sent out of my class. Begin.''

Professor Baddock strode into the classroom and recited this speech with the fluency of someone who had been practising and preparing it for days. He was, as head of Slytherin, quite a biased teacher towards his house, with a special dislike for Weasleys. He was tall, thin and he had little of what was left of his greying hair. His classes were usually silent, and homework was not normally given. He believed that if he wanted to grade his pupils, he wanted to see it with his own very eyes, in front of him. He walked round the class, pulling intimidating faces at the cautious first years.

After the scoring all his pupils, Professor Baddock dismissed his class without any homework, much to everyone's liking.

Albus and Hugo made their way towards their History of magic classroom, greeting a cheery Professor Longbottom on the way. They took their seats at the back of the class and started playing there usual daring game. Professor Binns entered through the furthest wall, and started his long and dreary lectures about Emeric the Evil.

Hugo started first, by magically drawing up a paper airplane, and chucking it over to the other side of the classroom. Professor Binns, as he always was in his lecturing mood, was writing up on the board, turned away from his pupils. It was Albus' move next, he new what he had to do. He had to somehow include the paper aeroplane and something new of his own without the professor noticing. He reached inside his bag and pulled out some spare parchment, and drew on it a dragon. He quickly recited the spell he had memorised from the library last night, and the parchment dragon jumped out of the parchment, and chased the plane around the room, occasionally breathing fire, trying to set the plane alight.

Hugo, once seeing this, laughed out loud, causing Professor Binns to turn around, and Hugo snatched the plane and dragon out of the air before Binns noticed.

''Please, I do not understand what is so funny about his duel with Egbert the Egregious.'' Professor Binns was not a moody wizard, but didn't like being interrupted, so he carried on with his lecture. As soon as he turned away, Hugo reached in bag and pulled out, non other than Weasleys Wizards Wheezes Bauble Bomb, the new Christmas edition of one of their very famous fireworks. Hugo carefully balanced the ordinary Bauble at the end of the plane, patted the dragon, and waited as he let them fly off.

A couple of other student recognised what was happening by now, and stared as the Bauble bounced along, waiting for someone to set it off. Hugo and Albus knew that if anyone mentioned Christmas, the Bauble would explode. They sat back and waited for the end of the lesson. Finally Professor Binns turned back to dismiss his class.

''Thank you, now that is the end of our lesson. I hope you all have a very merry Christma-'' That was it. That was the trigger, and the bauble shooted off and exploded, forming thousands more red and green Christmas themed baubles, which then exploded themselves. Green and red Christmas trees, puddings and presents exploded, but instead of a bang, a Christmas song played and the students gazed, excitement suddenly showed on their laughing faces.

''Wonderful! There simply amazing!'' Children were pointing, laughing and praising the firework display. Professor Binns, only a ghost, couldn't do much. He watched in awe as white fireworks, in the form of snow, came tumbling from the ceiling, and covered the classroom in a white blanket.

A full on snow ball fight started, and as the snowballs hit their target, they exploded and more snow came tumbling down. Students were rolling in the snow, building ice houses and snowman to hide behind and in. The first years finally felt the true spirit of Christmas, as they ran around, away from the parchment dragon who was lost in all the chaos. The snowmen started walking, walking around the classroom, joining in with the snowball fight. Decorated Christmas trees, lined with sparkling Fairies and Christmas lights sung Christmas carols and the first years sucked on the candy canes that was at healthy supply.

And then, just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. The snow faded, the trees shrank, the snow men melted and the fairies flew away. Disappointment replaced the smiles among the first years as they watched it all go, and started packing up their stuff, heading towards the Great hall, where the end of term feast was waiting. A big banner appeared at the door as they left:

Merry Christmas!

-from Weasleys Wizards

Wheezes!

The first years grinned as they headed towards the Great Hall, chatting about the fireworks display and how excited they had all suddenly become.

Things were very different for James. His last lesson had been Defence against the Dark arts with Professor Price. They had been learning and practising the "Carpe Retractum" spell on pillows, when Professor McGonagall had stormed in, demanding Malfoy to go to her office with her. Malfoy had obeyed, and been given catch up work by Price.

''Frank! Wonder what that's about. Shame we can't go follow.'' James had said, once he had gently lowered his pillow on the pile in the corner.

'' I know. Shame really. When something interesting finally happens, it has to be at a time when we can't go and follow.'' Frank was scowling, obviously upset by this.

''Please take a seat back at your desks please, third years,'' Professor Price ordered, '' and please write a short paragraph on how to use this charm, explaining the hand movements, and the incantation.'' The lesson finished on this note, and the third years packed up their belongings, and ran to the Great Hall.

The feast had been truly wonderful. Crispy potatoes, roast beef and vegetables lined the table as they sat down at their house tables. Christmas trees and other decorations had been placed around the hall, in a true festive spirit.

All to be heard, other than chatting and laughter, was the cannon bang from Christmas crackers. Once pulled, these special Hogwarts crackers enveloped anyone nearby in blue smoke, and revealed the respective house-coloured hats, [real hats, eg. It is a well known joke at Hogwarts, that former potions master, Serverus Snape, received a witches hat topped with a stuffed Vulture in 1993], mini broomsticks [that, of course, actually fly] , a Hogwarts themed joke and finally a gift. Each cracker had a different gift, joke and type of hat, and pupils took cracker opening very seriously.

Surrounded by blue smoke, Albus checked what he had won and started searching in his end of the cracker. Finally, he pulled out a funny looking gold and red lion shaped hat and tried to get it on his head. As soon as he did so, it roared loudly- Albus had won Luna Lovegoods famous Gryffindor hat, and wore it proudly. Seemingly, Hugo had won an invisible hat, meaning when he wore it, his head and the hat disappeared, and he was apparently, very pleased with it. Broomsticks were flying everywhere, there owners calling after them, and Albus found his gift at the bottom of his cracker. He brought out a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, and showed them to Hugo, who had found several live, white mice at the bottom of his cracker.

After the feast, the Gryffindors went to their dormitories to do any last minute packing. As Albus finished packing early, he went to the common room to compare gifts with other first years. When it was finally ten o'clock, Albus went back to his dormitory for bed.

''James! JAMES! Over here!'' Ginny Potter shouted as she saw her eldest son depart the train. She went over to help him as Harry emerged with Albus and Lily.

''Hi Al, have you got your ferret? James, please stop chatting and come over here! James? JAMES!'' James wondered off, not hearing his mothers calls.

''I'll get him'' Harry raced off after his son, weaving in and out of parents waiting for their children, or heaving heavy trunks towards the barrier. Finally he found James chatting to Frank and Neville Longbottom.

''James, there you are.'' Harry noticed Neville for the first time, ''Neville! How are you? I heard from Albus that you are teaching him this year! Great to hear you got the job!'' Neville smiled as they shook hands,''but I need James.'' Harry spotted James whispering to Frank and patted him on the back, ''sorry mate, but your mothers waiting. Bye Neville, Frank, I will owl you soon.'' Harry waved and made his way towards Ginny, who was in deep conversation with Ron and Hermione Weasley.

''Hermione! Ron!'' Harry exclaimed as he embraced his schoolmates with a hug.

The two families made there way towards the barrier and sent their children through, two at a time.

''There should be a Portkey somewhere around here.'' Hermione was looking desperately at the floor, when she finally found an old hairbrush.

''Finally! Here it is! Harry its this hairbrush! This should take us all to the hill near our house, where you can use our fireplace and floo powder to get back to yours, after some tea, of course.'' Hermione gathered up all their luggage, whilst Harry and Ron made sure everyone could touch part of the Hairbrush.

''Everyone ready, okay on three. 1...2...3!'' A rush of wind picked up the wizards and witches, as they landed abruptly in an empty, overgrown field. In the distance, a small house could be seen, in the place where 'The Burrow' had stood, so many years ago.

Together, they walked towards the house, passed through the muggle boundaries [ a spell had been placed on the house so that muggles wouldn't come wondering in, making it look like burnt down] and settled down in the Weasleys sitting room.

Rose, Hugo, lily, James and Albus went outside to practise flying on some old broomsticks, making use of the dry weather.

''Get the Quaffle out, Rose!'' James shouted, as Rose had gone in the broom shed to fetch the Quiditch set. She chucked him the Quaffle, and rose in the air to catch it from him. Albus and Hugo, still new to Quiditch, watched with jealous expressions written on their faces. Harry, Ginny and Ron came out to watch, Hermione joining them later as she had to finish a letter she had been writing to the minister.

''Good catch James!'' Harry watched as his eldest son caught the Quaffle at a particularly difficult angle and clapped as he passed it down to Albus. Albus chucked it to Rose and the game carried on.

By the end of the day, a full on Quiditch match had taken place, with James captain of one team, and Rose captain of the other. Unfortunately, a storm had come there way, forcing them to retreat back inside the safety of the Weasleys home.

The sweaty players made there way back inside the house to the smell of apple pie, and ate until they were about to burst. Finally, it was time for the Potters to head home.

''Make sure you have your trunks, your owl James, and your ferret Al.'' Ginny was piling all their luggage up beside the fire place, as they prepared to take floo powder to get home. James through in the powder, and walked into the emerald flames and shouted, ''Potter Cottage!'' And disappeared. Albus, Lily and Ginny followed. Harry, who was in charge of all the trunks and pets, had decided to apparate it all home, as there was too much to fit in the fire place.

''Bye Ron, Hermione,''Harry waved off to the children as he disapparated home.

Harry arrived into his cottage just in time to see Ginny walk out of the fireplace and dust her self down. The children were waiting for him for their trunks and rushed at him as soon as he appeared on the outskirts of the forest.

The Potters Cottage was in a clearing in the forest, and was again, protected by charms to stop muggles from seeing it, making it impossible to apparate in or out. Consequently, the Potters had chosen the oak tree to be the place where they would apparate to and from, so there were no collisions between anyone, as there had been when they had first arrived.

It had been in summer, and the children had been playing outside the house. Harry, unfortunately, chose to apparate on the exact spot where James had thrown a Quaffle to. Harry had been knocked out, and had decided to make a special spot for apparaters, so that no one else would go through the same pain as he had.

Christmas morning arrived the following Friday, and the Potters woke to the sound of Owls tapping on their kitchen window. Lily, who was up first, opened the window and collected all the Christmas cards up, feeding each owl with a bit of toast as they flew off.

Christmas morning went on, as the Potters opened their presents and cards, and filled themselves up with pancakes and porridge. The Weasleys, due to arrive at midday, came through the fireplace early, all carrying Christmas presents and cards for the Potters. They exchanged and merrily chatted for the next couple of hours.

Finally, Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared by the oak tree, and passed round everybody's Christmas jumpers, and greeted their family, as if they hadn't seen them all in years.

'' Hugo, darling haven't you grown!'' Molly hugged her grandson and gave him a gold parcel with a big letter 'H' on it.

One by one, all the Christmas jumpers were to be seen on their owners, and they gathered round the dining table for their Christmas dinner.

The feast was about to begin, when a popping sound drew everyone's attention to the oak tree outside. There, standing with his family, was Neville Longbottom, who was carrying a great sack of presents as he came into the dining room.

''Merry Christmas!'' He called as everyone moved up to make room for the newest guests. Neville handed out the presents to their owners and grinned as he greeted his old friends.

Butter beer was being handed out, and the feast began. The great cannon bang of Christmas crackers wasn't nearly enough noise to cover the laughing witches and wizards, as they joked and chatted joyfully. Owls flew in and out, dropping their delivery to their owner, accepting any food being offered and flew out of the window back to their owners.

As nighttime came, the merry guests stood outside, as George sent off some of the company's finest Christmas fireworks. Red and Green Christmas shaped sparks flew everywhere, as snow fell, white and fresh. Enchanted snowmen danced and sang, and reindeer flew and grazed around them.

Finally, when all darkness fell, the tired family's gathered up their belongings and left, leaving only the Potters, to make there way to bed.

Albus, who had gotten his wish, had received a new broomstick for Christmas, and spent the rest of his holidays outside, practising Quiditch with whoever was free at the time, desperately waiting for school to start.

Finally, when the time came, Albus and James packed their trunks, caged their pets, and dumped anything else they were going to take back to school with them by the fireplace. As usual, they would have to go via the Weasleys house to get to the Portkey to take them to London.

Once in London, the family's took muggle cars to the train station, and ran through the barrier to greet all the other witches and wizards returning to school.

''Bye mum. Write to you soon. Bye!'' Albus waved as he made his way onto the train and sat with all his fellow first years in the train compartment.

Albus picked up a nearby copy of the latest daily Prophet, and read the front page story.

Last Sunday night, reports of former death eater 'Augustus Rookwood' came to the ministers attention. Caught red handed, Rookwood was found to be messing with muggles, in their central London. Four dead, and seven injured, chaos at the scene shows that it wasn't a private event. Head of the department of magical accidents and Catastrophes and his team are their now, sorting it all out, trying to find anyone on the scene for more information. The four dead, two of which were physically unharmed, shows sign of the unforgivable Curse. The other two bodies, obviously, got the worst.

'These muggles, now recognised as relatives to some witches and wizards, were targeted directly. We have recognised Cho Chang and her muggle husband, as some of the few who were fighting, and injured, were taken to St Mungos. Others are being identified as we speak,' says Arnold Peasgood, heard of this department." Names are being released and for more information, go to page 7".

Below this report, was a gruesome, moving picture. Bodies lay, limbless and bloody on the bare ground. Muggles, nearby, or any that had seen the attack, were being questioned, then having the memory cleaned by the obliviator squad that had arrived. Albus recognised Cho Chang being carried off the picture, choking, her wand snapped in to pieces on her chest, her husband limping beside her.

The first attack on muggles directly, in 20 years.

Albus shivered.

''We take this as a sign. A sign that the peace that we have withheld for nearly 20 years is coming to an end. Please, stay safe.''

authors note-

I'm so sorry it took me so long. I was just so not motivated to write. I really wanted an attack and I needed to take some time for inspiration etc.. But that's my fault.

thanks to all who are following the story, means a lot. The format has hopefully made it easier to read?

Anywaysssss hope you had a good Easter etc.. And I have just watched 'A very potter musical!' On YouTube it's amazing if you haven't watched it, please do! Thanks all who are following (we hit 100 views!) special thanks to fons19 for favouriting it! Thank you so much! x

That's all from me,

Aspiringcat xxx


	4. Harry returns & bad news for the Potters

Rookwoods plan had been a great success. Maybe the half bloods should think again before they start learning magic. He chuckled.

''Rookwood, it has been done.'' Lucius Malfoy appeared at Rookwoods side.

''Good. Please, I do not need you here. Go help Avery.'' Rookwood pointed to the door, and Lucius stepped out to apparate.

''Yes, Avery would need my help, wouldn't he.'' Lucius Malfoy muttered as he stepped out of the alley way and onto the grubby pavement. Birmingham would not have been his first choice of home city.

He walked down, and entered the muggle café. There in the corner, was Avery, sitting alone. Lucius went up to the counter, and pulled out his wand.

''Imperio.'' The man at the counter shook slightly, but obeyed Lucius, and locked the café door, and shut the curtains, then fell to the ground as Lucius killed him. The wizards were alone.

''Evening, Lucius. Your looking...spectacular.'' Avery smirked as he looked Malfoy up and down. Malfoy did look a bit of a sight, in the middle of Birmingham on a Thursday evening. But don't let looks deceive you, although Lucius looked like an old, homeless man, he had spent most of his time since Azkaban strengthening his powers. Dark, ancient magic, unseen for century's were easily accessible if you had the right teacher.

''Why thank you, Avery. You, yourself, are looking...healthy.'' Lucius returned the look, up and down, taking in the pale skin, greying hair and the new wrinkles that had appeared on his aged face.

''What are you here for? Who sent you? I don't need you here.'' Avery spoke fast, deep, panting breaths making him hardly audible.

''I have been told to come. Not quite how I imagined to be spending my Thursday evening, but,'' Lucius shrugged, ''I agreed. Now, have you... Located them?"

"Well, I have been preparing-'' Avery got cut off.

"PREPARING?'' Lucius shouted,'' Preparing? What possibly could you be preparing! You were ordered to locate, to detect, and follow them! You haven't started! I see right through you, Avery. I watch how everyone does your dirty work, and you get all the credit.'' Lucius stood up, drawing his wand,"I despise you.'' Lucius spat at Averys' feet.

''Crucio,'' Lucius whispered, as he watched Averys' arms jerk, his screaming piercing the silence.

''You will find them. This is your last chance, Avery.'' He turned away, and disapperated.

''Ginny, I know Rookwood. He wouldn't just mess around with muggles, or half bloods! He is doing something, up to something. I don't know what, but it can't be good." Harry Potter looked up from the newspaper to his wife. They had returned from work, eaten dinner and Lily had gone to bed.

''I know. But we haven't got a way of finding out. There's no point interfering yet. It could just be... I don't know, he could have changed.'' Ginny, desperate to change the subject, was getting up, leaving for bed.

''But I know. Somethings going on. Look at Draco Malfoy for example, at the train station, he was fuming at his son. What was that all about. Maybe, he was meant to do something. Maybe he was given a task. Maybe he was meant to do something and failed, and was getting told off by his dad.''

Harry was determined to get to the bottom of all the weird happenings.

''Or maybe, he was being told off for not doing well in a test! Harry, it could be anything. But if your really anxious, I'd ask someone to keep an eye on him. 'Maybe you and Ron could do a look through his house, not that he'd be pleased by that.'' Ginny looked at Harry and took him upstairs, where they sent an owl to Ron and Hermione about the mystery. After Hedwig Jr. Had flown off, the couple got into bed.

'' Hagrid! Over here!'' Albus waved as the half giant turned and walked towards him.

'''Ello there Albus! Just thought I'd watch the match, 'idn't I. 'Ope Gryffindor wins, Ravenclaw don't stand a chance.'' Hagrid sat down next to Albus in the Gryffindor stand and started to wave his flag.

"Please welcome, into the stadium, the GRYFFINDORS team!" Locans voice boomed round the pitch as the Gryffindor Quiditch team flew around and their supporters cheered.

''And and now, please welcome, RAVENCLAW team!'' The other side of the stadium erupted into cheers and whistles as the Ravenclaws flew around and took their places.

"On your brooms, set, GO!'' Madame Hoochs' whistle blew and the players turned into blurs.

"And that's Rose Weasley, Gryffindor chaser, she passes to-OH and Ravenclaw chaser intercepts and passes towards the hoops! And- YES... go Gryffindor...the keeper saves!"

The game went on and on until, score 70-50 to Gryffindor,

"Look, is that James Potter? Whats up with him? Is he hurt..no...wait... he has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Gryffindors cheered and clapped as the players made their way towards the changing rooms. The crowds leaked out onto the school grounds and started making their way towards the castle.

"Lumos Solem" Albus spoke to the fat lady, who obediently opened her portrait to reveal the cheering Gyrffindors inside. Food and drinks were being passed around, and Albus saw his brother chatting to his friends in one corner. Hugo, of whom had entered the party, started to make his way towards the drinks table, where he poured himself and Albus a glass of pumpkin juice. Music started and the Gryffindors partied all evening, until McGonagall came in with her dressing gown and hair net and sent them all to bed.

A couple of weeks later, Albus sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table, picking up a Daily Prophet as he did so.

'A muggle house fire in Birmingham has caused upmost chaos. No one seen in the area and only a 'popping' noise for investigations, muggles are freaking out about it. Arnold Peasgood and his department are back at the house and are currently taking action with anyone who was present during the attack. So far, it is clear that it was a wizard or witches doing. The house belonged to half blood Witch Dianna Smithers, who, at the very moment is missing. This link has been connected and the department of magical accidents and catastrophes are very busy, and if you have anything to report, or know anything about any recent doings, please contact Arnold Peasgood as soon as possible. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is aware of the sudden increase of half-blood and muggle targeting, and says, "I want to make sure everyone is conscious of the goings on recently. I believe that it is no coincidence, and that every witch and wizard has the right to know exactly what is happening, where and to whom. All updates will be on page 4. For now, please stay safe."'

"I know, another attack. It's awful.'' Geffard was looking at Albus seriously. "Honestly, I feel sorry for the department of magical accidents and catastrophes." Geffard smiled and gulped down his piece of buttered toast.

"I know." Albus got up. He felt sick. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He knew his father was travelling around what seemed like half the world, looking for any sign of muggle messing, or half-blood torturing. His mother had sent him a letter, updating him with all the latest news from home, and about her trip with Lily to Diagonal Alley, where Lucius Malfoy had attacked her. The letter remained in his pocket at all times, and he read it whenever he got the chance.

Dear Albus Serverus,

Hope your having a wonderful time at school, enjoying lessons. Glad to hear your training hard at Quiditch. I heard James caught the snitch in a match a couple weeks ago, so I sent him a couple of copies of 'The golden Snitch and it's secrets', so you can ask him for a copy if you want.

Also, dads gone on a couple of trips lately to help the whole half-blood and muggle saga. He is trying to catch anyone in the act of torturing them. He has promised to keep us updated on where he is and what he is doing, but sometimes it might be hard, but I will keep you up to date. Please don't stress too much, but I thought you ought to know.

I also took Lily to Diagon Alley yesterday to meet Luna, anyway, we saw Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, a former death eater, in Ollivanders old wand shop. Lily recognised him, and walked a little faster, but he saw, and, well, we don't really know what he did. She has just left St Mungos. Some curse, I don't know what. He was maniacal. Your dad came home to see her, but couldn't take any longer off work. Lily's fine, so don't stress about it, it's all fine.

Love you Lots,

Mum x

The letter had arrived last Monday, but Albus kept rereading it. 'He was maniacal. He was maniacal. He was maniacal.'

"Everything all right, Al? You have been staring at that letter for hours. Surely you want to go out, visit Hagrid?' Hugo could see something was wrong with his friend.

'Sure. I guess a visit to Hagrid could be fun.' Albus got up, pocketed the letter and walked out with Hugo. Together, they made their way towards the half Giants hut. They knocked on the door.

''Ello?' Came a rough voice from the other side of the door.

'Hi Hagrid, thought we'd come for a visit.' Hugo replied as the door opened and Hagrid welcomed them inside his hut.

'How yer doin', Albus, you look a bi' pale. 'Vrything all right?' Hagrid knew Harry very well, and as his son was very similar, he could read him like a book. Something was on Albus' mind.

'Fine, fine. How are you?' Albus couldn't look the giant in the eye.

'Look, Albus. I know 'mthings on yer mind. But I can only 'elp yer if yer tell me.' Harris wouldn't waste any time. He sat down on a chair, and beckoned Albus over.

'If it's lil' Lily, she's all righ'' Albus looked at Hagrid in surprise,'yer mum lemme know, I even got ter visit her. She is okay, I promise.' Hagrid told a stunned Albus.

'Lily? What happened to her? Is she ok?' Hugo was confused. What had happened to Lily? Albus stood up.

'Mum wrote to me in a letter. She was attacked by..by Lucius Malfoy. In Diagon Alley.'

'Nd she's all righ'.' Hagrid butted in,'perfect, recoverin' superbly.' He smiled at the boys.

'Righ', I think it's time for explodin' snap!' Hagrid stood up and brought over a packet of Albus' favourite game, other than Quiditch. Together, the two boys and Hagrid played exploding snap until darkness fell, and Hugo and Albus went up to the dormitory with burnt eyebrows, but laughing all the same.

'Night Al.' Hugo whispered,

'Night Hugo.'

James picked up his teapot and placed in the tray at the end of the classroom.

'Homework is to write an essay about your transfiguration of a snail into a teapot, due next lesson. I would also like to remind you that a meeting tonight will be taking place in the great hall, and I expect to see all of you there.' Professor McGonagall looked around sternly at the third years.

'Class dismissed.' She picked up her stuff and left the room.

'Wonder what the meetings about.' Fred caught up with James and Frank.

'Dunno.' Frank replied.

The trio made their way to the common room where James found one of his copied of 'the golden snitch and its secrets'. He loved the books his mother sent him. That was the advantage of having a mother and father who were just as obsessed with Quiditch as he was. He was always going to Quiditch matches, trying out new broomsticks and meeting famous Quiditch players. His mum would interview them, they would ask to meet his father, and he would get their autograph. It worked out perfectly! He was settling down to chapter 14, 'Calculating the snitches movement', when Albus came walking up to him with burnt eyebrows and eyelashes.

'Hey James, did you get mums letter?' Albus asked, waving his friends away.

'Yes, I heard about Lily, but don't worry Al, she's okay.' James replied quietly, closing his book, checking the time and standing up,' sorry Al, meeting with McGonagall. Hey, Frank, Fred. Time for McGonagall.' He walked towards the door and a couple more third years joined him as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

'Quiet please, quiet.' McGonagall stood in front of the eager third years. Silence fell and she paced up and down.

'As many of you are not aware, the annual Hogwarts ball is coming fast. The ball is for third years and upwards, so you are to attend for the first time this year. It is to take place next Saturday, and if you wish, you may take a partner. Dress robes will be worn. I will not tolerate any foolish behaviour, and I will be most displeased if any Hogwarts student embarrasses the school in anyway. Yes, that's right. As tradition, we have invited the students and Professors from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry, based in North America. They are a very pleasant school and will be arriving tomorrow, Thursday. I will expect you all to be on your very best behaviour and treat their Professors with the same respect that you would treat myself or any of the other Professors here. The ball is a night to relax, and it will finish at midnight, as you don't have lessons the following day.' McGonagall paused,' And I think,' She beamed at the pupils, 'that is all you need to know. Good night.' Immediately excited voices filled the hall.

'A ball? Exciting!' Anya Patil walked passed James chatting to Mei Chang to quickly that her sentence jumbled up.

'Ilvermorny school? Woah! I heard that was where all the posh Americans go,' Fred giggled as he, Frank and James made their way to the common room.

'I say we take a trip to Gladrags Wizardwear when we next go to Hogsmeade. I could do with some new robes.' Frank stated as he sat down in a cozy armchair next to the fire. His friends nodded in agreement. James brought over a couple sheets of parchment and a quill and sat down next to Fred on the sofa, and started writing a letter to his mum;

Dear mum and maybe dad,

A lot has happened recently. Oh, and thanks for the copies of 'the golden snitch and its secrets', I have nearly read all of them!

The annual ball is coming up, and Hogwarts has invited Ilvermorny school from North America. I will be expected to wear dress robes, but, as you saw during the Christmas holidays, I have grown so much that my ankles are showing when I put them on. Frank and Fred are planning of making a trip to Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade to buy themselves some new robes, and I think I will buy myself some as well. I am thinking of buying them in green.

I hope Lily is well, recovering quickly. And dad, if he is home. I have attached a picture of my friends and I from the latest Quiditch match, I thought you might want to see it.

I have also attached a packet of Honeydukes' newest sweets, 'evergrowing sherbet snitches'. I tried one myself, they come out like snitches, and you have to catch it before it flys away. Then you put it in your mouth and it tastes really sour, but it just grows and grows and grows. When you feel that it is too big for your mouth, it suddenly pops into nothing, but sweet sherbet. They are really good.

Hope you have a good week,

James Sirius Potter

James had just finished his potions essay, when a knock at the window caught his attention. Hedwig Jr, the Potters family owl, was waiting with a letter for him. James carefully let the owl into the Common room and took the letter from his owl. He grinned as he read through the letter and rushed to McGonagalls office.

'Enter.' McGonagall watched as an excited James bounded in and smiled to herself.

'James, what a pleasant surprise! I guess you have received your mothers letter. I have done also.' She smiled and gestured for James to sit down opposite her.

'Yes. Yes, I have.' James replied, rather feebly.

'Well, it was at Professor Prices' request that we have a guest to lecture about Defence against the Dark arts whilst she is away, and I thought, who else was better then famous Harry Potter himself. So I contacted your father, who, I hear is very busy at work.' She explained, as James nodded.

'I heard how he was travelling around and hadn't been home since Christmas, and also that you haven't heard from him either.' McGonagall stood up and walked over to a chest of draws, pulling out a piece of parchment with James' mothers familiar handwriting.

'Your mother, however, did say that she thought it would be a chance for your dad to get a rest from work and see his children at the same time. I, later that evening, then received a letter from your father saying that he could come tomorrow and stay till Monday.' She watched as James grin widened, ' and I, of course, agreed. So, he is arriving tomorrow and will give different lectures to every year. He will stay with Professor Longbottom and will attend the Ball. I have arranged for you and Albus to be pulled out of class tomorrow so you can greet him and catch up. You can then go to Hogsmeade together on the upcoming trip.'

James listened carefully, excitement building up inside of him. His father would be staying at Hogwarts! Tomorrow!

'Thanks Professor! That's...that's...wonderful!' James got up to leave and McGonagall beckoned him out when an owl knocked on the window. James recognised Hedwig.

'Professor, that's Hedwig!' James rushed forward and let the owl in. Attached to the Owls leg was a letter for Professor McGonagall,

'Professor, it's for you.' He handed her the letter, and watched as she opened it.

'Hmm, yes, yes. Harry will arrive with Kreacher, who is your house elf, I assume?' McGonagall asked a wide eyed James, who nodded.

'Yes. Kreacher wanted to come visit some of Hogwarts elves and will be helping out around the school during your fathers stay. Also, James, can we keep this a secret, or surprise for everyone? Including your brother?' McGonagall asked as she waved James out of her office. James nodded, 'OK thank you James, good evening.' The door shut behind him as he wondered off.

'Raparo! Yes, Hugo!' The first years were in the middle of a charms lesson.

'Very nice, Longbottom.' Flitwick walked passed his first year students. 'Keep practising.'

There was a knock at the door, and McGonagall stuck her head round,' Filius, I am deeply sorry to interrupt. Please may I borrow Albus Serverus Potter?' She looked at Albus and beckoned him out of the room. Together, they walked towards the enterance hall, where James was waiting.

'Um sorry Professor, I just wondered. I just wondered if anyone could tell me what is going on? '

McGonagall looked at Albus, beaming.

'How like your father you are! I am afraid, there is no time to explain. He will be arriving any moment.' McGonagall fussed about as Albus stood bewildered, waiting. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Albus could make out two figures in the distance, walking with a trunk. A man, and a smaller, oddly shaped elf. A man with dark, short untidy hair, and round glasses. A man who looked not unlike Harry Potter. And an elf, an elf wearing shaggy trousers and a cozy knitted jumper. An elf, who looked a bit like Kreacher, the Potters house elf.

Albus gasped.

'Professor McGonagall! How wonderful to see you again! James, Al, nice to see you!' Harry Potter hugged his two sons.

'Dad!' Albus gasped, what was his father doing here?

'Sorry to interrupt, but we really must hurry to dinner. The rest of the school is waiting. Boys, run ahead.' James and Albus ran into Great Hall.

'Harry, how pleasant to see you again! I trust you have been keeping well?' McGonagall smiled at her old pupil.

'Yes, well, work is busy and it's been hard trying to find time for anything. But other than that, yes it is quite nice to be back.' Harry looked round at the familiar portraits and smiled as he remembered his school days.

'Kreacher, do you mind dining with the teachers? Or would you rather sit with Albus and James at the Gryffindor table?' McGonagall bent down so she could speak to the elf properly.

'Kreacher will sit with master Albus and master James.' Kreacher walked next to Harry as they entered the Great Hall. Silence fell around them.

'Please can we welcome back our guest for a couple of days, Harry Potter.' McGonagall spoke to the whole school, before they all cheered and clapped.

'Oh,' silence fell again,' and the Potter house elf, Kreacher!' She pointed down at the house elf who waved round at the students. Harry and McGonagall made their way to the staff table where Harry was sat next to Flitwick and Hagrid, who greeted him warmly. Kreacher, however, had wondered over to James and Albus and had sat between them.

'Quiet please. Thank you.' McGonagall stood up, facing the hungry students of Hogwarts.

'Before we begin, I would like to say that Mr Potter is here for a couple of days to cover over Professor Price. His house elf is also staying,' McGonagall looked over to where Kreacher sat,' and together they are just as delighted to be back as we are to host them.' She smiled and looked around,' may the feast, begin.' Food filled the plates and the students helped themselves to lasagna.

'Albus! How cool! Your dads going to be teaching us!' Geffard punched the air in excitement as Albus beamed. It really was the perfect surprise.

At last, when all the first years had finished eating, Albus and his friends went up to the common room with Kreacher. They spent the rest of the evening chatting to the house elf and laughing as he retold stories from home.

The last lesson of the day was Defence against the dark arts for James. He had looked forward to this lesson for the whole day and butterfly's filled his stomach as he waited for his dad at the front of the classroom. At last his father, dressed in maroon robes, walked in and sat at the desk at the front.

'Good afternoon, Gryffindors and Slytherins.' Harry spoke confidently, although he was quite anxious for this class, with his eldest child in.

'Good afternoon.' The class echoed back.

'I am Professor Pottter, and I guess I'm covering for a while, till Professor Price gets back.' He surveyed the class. The Gryffindors on his left looked much more eager then the Slytherins.

Harry could clearly determine who Scorpius Malfoy was- he looked exactly like Draco, slick blonde hair, pinched face and not paying attention. Harry could tell him off, in front of everyone, he quite liked having the power over the class, especially the Malfoy boy. But he didn't, for many reasons. First of all, he himself knew what is felt like to be picked on by a teacher, and had hated it. Second, because he was a Professor, and as a Professor he should put all previous experiences behind him. Scorpius might not be anything like his father, he might be quite nice. He hadn't even met him yet and it would be wrong to embarrass him. And finally, if he wanted to find out anymore about the awful half-blood and muggle terrorising, he wanted to get to know Scorpius a bit. See if he will tell Harry anything about what happened to the remaining death eaters who got out of punishment.

'I will be talking to you today about the power of Love. Newly introduced to the syllabus, love has saved my life, and many of yours to.' A whispering noise stopped Harry from what he was about to say. He turned to the left, where the noise had been coming from. Many of the Slytherins were suppressing the urge to laugh, and many boys were whispering together.

'Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on in the Slytherin part of the room, but I don't understand what is so highly amusing about how some of your parents and grandparents are alive today down to the power of such an interesting topic?' Harry looked directly at Scorpius, he couldn't help but feel the same hatred he had felt about Draco, to his son. The whispering had stopped, but many giggles and smirks seemed rather difficult for the Slytherins to contain, and Harry had had enough.

'10 points from Slytherin, for disrupting the class. Now, be quiet or you will be banned from the upcoming Hogsmeade trip!' The Slytherins instantly shut up.

'Now, back to what I was saying. I have been asked to tell you about how it has saved my life back in the Wizarding war against the famous dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.' Many third years gasped at the name, shock plain on there pale faces.

'Fear of the name only increase fear of the thing itself.' Harry's heart jumped as he repeated this famous quote, said first by Albus Dumbledore.

'Albus Dumbledore, the famous wizard. The only person on earth whom Voldemort feared. Dumbledore was a great believer in love. In fact, it was he who told me so. He told me that

'there is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all.'

'Love is a deep, powerful, and ineffable emotion of attachment to, and affection for, another being or beings. It gives those who experience it the ability to do very great things. Someone full of hate, such as Tom Riddle himself, who has never known it even once in their entire life, cannot understand love's full magical properties. Love is one of the hardest and strongest kinds of magic and as such, there is a room devoted to the study of it in the Department of Mysteries. Love is also quite possibly the most mysterious branch of magic and is extremely difficult to comprehend. I did not understand how it worked, until in my first year at Hogwarts, I was put in a difficult situation.' Harry paused, he did not know how far to go about how love had affected his life, but had been asked specifically to teach the third years how strong and powerful it is- he needed examples.

'On the fourth of June, 1992, because of the protection that my mothers death created for me, when she lovingly sacrificed her life, Professor Quirinus Quirrell could not touch me without serious harm to his physical well-being, his body started to crumble and deteriorate, when he came into contact with my skin. In doing so, this led to Professor Quirinus Quirrell's death and Voldemort was once again without a body to possess and was unable to return to power without a corporeal form of his own, bringing him back to being less than a ghost, my mothers love for me pushing back his return.'

'This kind of love leaves a mark...the kind of mark that cannot be seen. It lived in my skin. Albus Dumbledore told me, 'You are protected, in short, by your ability to love! The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart.'

'It appears that those who abuse the power of love, or apply it for the sake of those who have an affinity for the Dark Arts, usually suffer some severe backlash, based on the First Law of the Fundamental Laws of Magic. A prime example is seen when Merope Gaunt used enchantments to subjugate the man she genuinely loved. This subjugation led to her being abandoned and left to die in despair (along with her magical powers being drained from the sorrow), when she lifted the control off her besotted. She later gave birth to a loveless being who would create a campaign of hatred for many decades, and would eventually be left to suffer a terrible after-death, due to his lack of understanding of love. Since he abused their affections and returned to the Dark Arts he suffered a fate worse than death.' Harry said. He took a breath and stood up.

'What many of you might not know is that during the war, I went into the forest, where Voldemort had summoned me. It is a long story, and too much to explain about what really happened, who with, but I will skip forward to when he killed me with the unforgivable curse. Obviously, I did not die, but I did go to Limbo, a state of being that exists between life and death. Limbo comes to being inside a person's mind making it both real and unreal. There, I saw Dumbledore. It's hard to believe what happened there was true, but we will never know.' Harry started pacing, trying to figure out how to explain what he was trying to say. He hadn't told many people what really had happened, about how he had been the horcrux Voldemort never meant to make. But he had to somehow summarise it all in a way that would be easy for the third years, who were waiting patiently in front of him, to understand.

'Anyway, we talked about many things that are not relevant at this very time, but what he said struck me, and has stayed with me and will stay with me forever. He said, 'Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love.'' Harry took a glance at his son, to check he was doing alright. James nodded and Harry carried on.

'What I am trying to say, and for you to understand, is that there is more to being 'the greatest wizard who ever lived', there is more to learning all the spells and jinxes that could save your life. You cannot be a great wizard, if you do not understand the great power of love.' Harry walked over to his desk and sat down.

'Questions?' He asked, and watched as many hands rose into the air, not many from the Slytherin half of the class.

'Um..' Harry surveyed the class,' at the back,' he pointed to a girl at the back of the room, Gryffindor.

'I just wondered if you could tell us how you were connected to the Lord Voldemort? I read in a book somewhere-.' Harry cut her off.

'Sorry to interrupt, but we are running out of time, and I was connected to Voldemort by dark magic. Magic so dark, so evil, that murder and death was essential.' Harry stood up,' let me tell you something. Lord Voldemort was very similar to many of us are here. He grew up without knowing he was a wizard. He was a half blood, and hated his father for it. In fact, he killed his father. Anyway, he grew up, and came to Hogwarts. By the time he left, he had found a way to conquer his greatest fear - death.' Harry paced and paced.

'He had come across dark magic, which, could prevent death- he thought. Technically, it didn't prevent him from death, instead, it just slowed down the process of killing him. The dark magic meant he would somehow rip apart his soul, and hide it. On the night my mother died, something happened. The killing curse rebounded and obliterated his body. Years of experimentation, murder and deliberately ripping apart his soul into so many pieces had rendered the remainder of his soul so unstable that, when his body was destroyed, a small shard of his soul broke apart from the rest and latched itself unto the only living being in what remained, me. The soul shard latched unto my own soul, granting me with some of his powers and providing me with a latent connection to Voldemorts' own mind. So, when I was in the forest that night, facing death, what Voldemort didn't know was that when, three years before, he had used my blood to create a body for himself, the blood passed my mothers protection to Voldemort and anchored me to the living world through him.' Harry explained to the gaping third years.

'Um, next question?' He pointed towards a Slytherin boy at the front of the class.

'Do the Deathly Hallows exist?' The boy rushed his question.

'Well, not all three. At one point, I was the master of the elder wand, but I broke it. So the elder wand did exist, but no more. The invisibility cloak, however, does exist.' Harry grinned at his son secretly, who also smiled. 'In fact, I think you should know that there was point in my life when I was in possession of all of the Hallows. I had the cloak since a young age, passed down from my father. On the way to the forest, I also found the resurrection stone. Dumbledore had left me, in his will, the first snitch I ever caught. Within, was the stone.' He looked at the boy who had asked who said, ' and where are they?'

'I would be ruining the mystery if I tell you. Any questions on the topic of this lesson?' Harry looked desperately around the classroom, where many hands had dropped. There was one remaining hand in the air, belonging to James.

'James?' Harry asked his son, preparing himself for another question.

'We know Voldemort had many followers, death eaters, but why would anyone want to follow or believe anything he said? Why did people want to work for him?' James asked, earnestly.

Harry was struck. He knew he had to be careful about this specific topic when he knew at least one Slytherin in that very room who had parents and Grandparents who had been death eaters. He grew a breath and answered.

'Many death eaters, with the exception of Bellatrix Lestrange, were scared of Voldemort. They followed him so that he wouldn't kill them. Some also believed, like Voldemort, in pure blood supremacy. People followed him for power and wealth. Bellatrix Lestrange, however, was in fact in love with the Dark Lord.' Harry tried so hard not to look at Scorpius, and instead skimmed over the class.

' There must be other reasons, but I do not know.' He smiled around and looked at his watch. He still had a couple minutes left.

'Um, maybe we should write something down.' He watched as the third years groaned as they made to get out their parchment and quills.

'Okay, instead we can, we can...we can try out some new spells, some 'fun' ones.' Smiles replaced the groaning faces and Harry quickly arranged the classroom so that he could teach them some 'fun' spells.

'Orchideous!' A bunch of flowers conjured from the end of Harry's wand, and he picked them up and sniffed them,'a simple spell to conjure flowers, totally useless when duelling but perfect when your about to ask someone to the annual ball with you.' He handed the bunch to the nearest boy and winked at him.

'This ones nasty, anyone volunteer to be hung upside down?' Harry looked round the class as a few hands shot up. He picked out a small Slytherin boy.

'Don't worry, you won't be up for long, just need to demonstrate.' He made a circle of space and placed the boy in the middle.

'Levicorpus!' Instantly the boy was flown into the air and hung upside down by his feet. People laughed as Harry got him down.

'Hmm there is also a spell to pack a trunk or case, look over at my desk, all the papers! Pack!' Papers flew into Harry's briefcase and piled themselves neatly inside.

'Anyone like to be tickled?' He, again, picked out a third year and said,' Rictusempra!' Instantly, the girl burst into laughter, and started wriggling as if someone was tickling her. Harry stopped it and said,' there you go! A few, more interesting, spells. Oh and there's Tarantallegra if you want to make someone dance!' Harry picked up his brief case and stood up, waiting.

'Cool, so I think it's dinner time. I heard the North American school are arriving soon. Should we go then?' Harry walked towards the door and watched as all the third years walked ahead of him. He hoped it had been an okay lesson.

authors note- sorry it took forever to write, it's a bit longer than the other chapters as well.

I have an issue. I really wanted to write more about the North American Wizarding school, but JK Rowling is yet to put up any info on pottermore, which is what I had been waiting for originally. Instead, I cut the chapter shorter and will wait for JK Rowling to post it before I upload the next chapter.

Any ways, thanks for all the favourites! Jeez thanks! And OMG HOW EXCITED FOR FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM!1

love, aspiringcat xxx


	5. Ilvermorny School

**Authors note** - _look at this! Uploaded for the first time in bloody ages...I'm so so so so sorry, but JK Rowling/ Pottermore only just decided to post about_ Ilvermorny school _and I couldn't make it up, knowing that what I would write, would be wrong. So... I decided to finally write a short (and hopefully joyful) chapter to fulfill your needs. So here it is..._

 ** _As usual, if there are any SIRIUS spelling or grammar mistakes, please do point them out to me in a review._** And also, as usual, I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. I also changed the ages of Harry's children, as someone pointed out in a review, but that's just how it is. SORRY xx

 **REMEMBER** , rate, review, favourite and follow ;) xx

 **AND my friends, I have been bored, and have started a** ** _NEW SERIES...JILY_** **mini stories.. Go check it out...**

* * *

Dinner was marvellous, toad in the whole and mashed potato, peas and gravy, washed down with pumpkin juice. Before anyone could leave, however, Professor McGonagall stood up to speak.

'As many of us are aware, Ilvermorny School from North America are staying with us for the annual ball. They have arrived safely, please give a warm welcome, to Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry!'

The doors opened and in walked girls and boys of all ages, dressed in glamorous blue and cranberry robes, fastened with a golden Gordian knot. On their robes, top right corner to be specific, there was a tiny symbol, representing your house. Golden wings for Thumderbird, dark purple panther for Wampus, emerald green crystal for Horned Serpent (or Serpent for short) and a scarlet bow and arrow for Pukwudgie.

Not a child was out of place as they walked in, grouped together by house. They stopped in front of the staff table and bowed their heads in respect. They waited as an average looking, red-headed witch walked past them, smiling brightly at her students. She met Professor McGonagall at the front.

'Professor.' The witch spoke with a cute Irish accent and greeted McGonagall like an old friend.

'Ahh. Gloria Greneva, such an honour to host your school.' McGonagall looked up and introduced the new-comers.

'Students, this is Don Greneva, head teacher of Ilvermorny. She is a very old friend of mine and they will be staying with us for a couple of days, where lessons will be cancelled, balls will be taken place and friendships will be made. I really hope you can all embrace this opportunity, as good friends are hard to find yet so easy to loose. Our guests will, for tonight only, be sleeping in some of our dorms, until tomorrow where we will be having inter house competition to build them their own, against many magical creatures our American friends do not have where they are from. The house teams are as follows. Gryffindor will partner up with Wampus, Ravenclaw with Horned Serpent, Hufflepuff with Pukwudgie and Slytherin with Thunderbird.'

Murmurs arose at this new piece of information, and many heads turned to inspect their partnered house.

'So in a moment, you, and your now partner house, will go to the dorms and get ready for bed. Lists are waiting for you upon your arrival.' Whispers snaked round the hall, but silenced when McGonagall spoke once more.

'But before you leave, I would like to wish Ilvermorny good health.' And on that note, Hogwarts students stood up, raised their glasses, and toasted, wishing good health and happiness to their guests, hoping that nothing disastrous would happen, within the next couple days, to ruin the amazing week they had planned ahead of them...


	6. The Forbidden Forest

Authors note-

OMG another chapter? Yes. I. Know. Right. I love where this story is going at the moment and I think I owe it to you all after you had to wait for Ilvermorny. Anyway, I have already started writing the next chapter, and I HOPE you like it, it's quite creepy, but it will all make sense in the end. I break up for summer real soon, and I will have tons and tons more time to write, so hopefully chapters will be longer, fuller and so much more often. Enjoy ;)

 ** _As usual, if there are any SIRIUS spelling or grammar mistakes, please do point them out to me in a review._** And also, as usual, I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. I also changed the ages of Harry's children, as someone pointed out in a review, but that's just how it is. SORRY xx

I also have just started a NEW series, **Jily mini stories...**

 **REMEMBER** , rate, review, favourite and follow ;) xx

Thanks so much for the support!

 **love from,**

 **Aspiringcat xx**

'Oi! Avery.' The man glanced over from where the voice came from. No one was there. He turned away.

'Don't move.' The voice was right behind him this time, he could feel breath on his neck, causing him to shiver.

'Petrificus Totalus.' A body bind. Avery's body froze as a man stepped out from behind him. The man was tall, slender, and wearing all black. Black robes, black balaclava. Avery didn't know who it was.

'Where have you been?' The man asked, knowing all to well that Avery couldn't reply. 'What have you done?' He paused, in Averys' face, eyes bulging.

'Tonight is you chance. Show us that you mean what you said. Show us we can trust you, because we can't at the moment.' He stood back.

'Seeing you yesterday was torturous. If you had gone any slower, you'd have been going backwards'. He shook his in disbelief. It had been a while since he'd said those words. He pulled out his wand, Hawthorn and unicorn hair, and got ready to leave.

'We are watching you.'

'Good morning! I have been informed of today's rather exciting task!' Don Greneva stood outside, in front of the 'Forbidden Forest' addressing her students and Hogwarts'.

'Inside this forest are many dangerous creatures. Within you and your partnered houses, you have to create a dorm, or an area for Ilvermorny students to sleep, using only your wands and the resources found inside this forest. You will have restricted time,' she smiled brightly and stepped back as McGonagall took her place.

'If anyone is in danger, within your house or not, you send the traditional help sign, red sparks, in to the sky above you. You must not leave the scene until a member of staff has come to help. Please do not KILL any creatures inside the forest without reason (like using their skin for flooring etc). Only fourth years and above are allowed to go into the deeper forest, in pairs. There is a chalked line which will clearly show where we have defined as deep forest and not. You will not be allowed through if you are not in fourth year or above, and instead you will be thrown backwoods and we will be notified.'

Those who weren't allowed in the deep forest groaned.

'You will be judged on stability, skill, time and resources. The less resources used, the better. There are also a special bonus points to be given for creativity and originality. But, most importantly, you are doing this to have fun, meet new people and learn teamwork skills. Please have fun and be back here when a loud shrill noise is heard. If you are lost, you will find your trail revealing itself behind you, please follow your way back. You will be given just over an hour to be back, otherwise we will come searching for you.' She paused, took a deep breath, 'And finally, Hagrid and Fang,' McGonagall stepped aside as a gigantic man stepped forward, with a brown, drooling dog not far behind.

'Hagrid and Fang will be roaming around as well, so if you need help, they are the ones to ask.' The Professor smiled and glanced around. 'Ok then, get into your houses!'

It was dark. And cold. But James knew what he had to find. He had behind the tall oak tree and peered round, watching his prey.

'Oy, James!' Frank called from a spot a couple feet away, 'I think I got one!'

James walked over to where he was standing. He had cleared a small circle around a stupefied creature, a cross between a monkey and a frog.

'So this is a..a... Clabbert?' James asked, pointing at the arboreal creature, with its mottled green, smooth skin, short horns and a wide grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He also noticed its long arms and webbed hands and feet. On the Clabbert's forehead was a large pustule which flashed red when the Clabbert sensed danger.

'Yeh. Well that's what that Wampus guy described.' Frank reached forward to touch the red pustule.

'He said he wanted the pustule, the short horns, some skin and teeth. So we had better get him back.' Frank pulled out his wand and started to levitate the creature, before the pair started walking off, back to the castle.

It was only when Frank bumped into Hagrid, did he realise that James was not with him.

''Ello, Frank. Where's your partner got off to then?' Frank looked around, knowing all to well that James wasn't there. Crap.

'JAMES?' He shouted out, as soon as he could find his voice. He lowered the levitating Clabbert and started running back in the direction he'd just come from.

It was pitched black now. No one was in sight, but Frank thought he could hear some people digging out a stump somewhere to his left.

'Lumos.' He lit his wand and slowed down as he examined the area he'd cleared, only a couple hours before. It looked exactly the same. Frank shivered. James could be anywhere. He walked off, towards the oak tree and leant up against it.

Something black flew through the sky. The Gryffindor boy unlit his wand, camouflaging himself into the shadows. People met at one side of the clearing, from no where. They all nodded silently at one another then left, in opposite directions. Once they had all left, Frank finally let out a breath.

Two of the original men, however, turned round, back into the clearing, first checking that no one was watching them.

'Avery has been informed.' One man said roughly. The other nodded in approval. He didn't say anything, just gestured for the first man to leave.

Frank, stayed as still as possible.

The man took out his wand and pointed it towards the sky, where red sparks erupted from the tip of his wand. He then calmly walked in the opposite direction, stopping only when he was out of sight.

Frank couldn't move. He was shocked. He knew McGonagall would be here soon, the red sparks meant so. He had to go.

He looked around, then moved towards what looked like a lake. He walked, careful of not making a sound, towards the black surface, and was about to dip his finger in, when a hand held him by his neck.

'Don't touch it.' A voice, deep and croaky, spoke. Frank didn't move his hand.

'If you want your friend back, don't go any nearer to the blood.' Frank stopped. Blood? What blood?He gasped as he looked up, and saw a unicorn, laying dead a couple steps away. Unicorn blood.

He lifted his hand up, and relaxed as the hand on his neck loosened, and went to his back, and pushed him away. Frank walked in the opposite direction, only looking back once, where he saw the man collecting the blood into a flask. He stopped and remembered James.

'What about James?' He asked and the man stopped where he was, turning only his head, grinning.

'What about James?' The man echoed, pulling out his wand, obviously trying to be subtle.

'Where is he?' Frank asked, in what he hoped sounded like a brave, hard voice. He took a step closer to the man, and tried to look intimidating, it seemed to work because the man took a step back, hands shaking.

'I don't know who he is-' The man pulled down his left sleeve, protectively.

"WHERE is James?' Frank demanded this time. He was worried, and this man seemed slightly creepy.

'I...I...I..' The man stuttered, but Frank knew he couldn't dissaparate out of the forest. In fact, how did this man even get in?

'Why are you here?' Frank asked, carefully reaching into his robe pocket, pulling out his wand.

The man didn't answer.

McGonagall and her team had already set off to the east of the forest. Red sparks had appeared a couple minutes ago, and she had staff at the ready. It wasn't like she had set a deathly task, it was quite simple really. But there were creatures in this forest that could kill you before you even knew of their presence.

They came to a clearing, where the red sparks had 'apparently' come from. No one in sight. Staff lit their wands and started examining the area. It was only when McGonagall heard a twig crunching did she notice that it wasn't the moon supplying them with light that evening. A stunning Unicorn had been attacked, and left to die. It's blue blood puddled around it, and a hooded figure was crouching nearby, collecting. McGonagall stopped. This wasn't a student. She stood guard, slowly creeping forward as the figure scooped more and more blood into a metal flask. When she reached a large oak tree she stopped to watch. The man had nearly collected all of the blood, and had hidden his flask inside his robes. It was clearly a man, the way his shoulders were broad yet slender, tall. He whipped his robes further round him and stood up, surveying the forest. He then stalked off, towards the deeper forest.

McGonagall relaxed. Nothing was wrong. Just some idiotic wizard who didn't know the powerful curse of unicorn blood. She walked back to her team, and decided to split into two teams, and check another area.


	7. An explanation

_**Authors note- Wow. Have i been gone long. But finally, i managed to get something up. I don't really have an excuse, except from school, and life. But, life is reality, and life gets in the way. I have done a lot of reading, learning and, haha, revising. But I'm back, and i know this chapter is short, but it's here and I finished it the way i wanted to finish it. Just a little note, dont be fooled by the unicorn.**_

 _ **As usual, if there are any SIRIUS spelling or grammar mistakes, please do point them out to me in a review. And also, as usual, I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters. I also changed the ages of Harry's children, as someone pointed out in a review, but that's just how it is. SORRY xx**_

 _ **I also have just started a NEW series, Jily mini stories which I would love you all the check out, so head on over there...**_

 _ **REMEMBER, rate, review, favourite and follow ;) xx**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the support!**_

* * *

"That was her magic,

she could still see the sunset,

even on those darkest days."

* * *

"Wake up. ALBUS, WAKE UP. WAKE UP!" One eye opened, blinking with confusion.

"Oh for merlins sake..." many muttering later, the comforting sheets that enveloped Albus were forcibly snatched up and thrown over to another area of the already messy room. Cleaning was not their forte.

Cold. It was cold. Colder then cold, in fact. Two eyes popped open as Albus curled into a tight ball, in effort to keep warm.

"Cold. It's so.. cold? Why is it cold?" Confused.

"Come on!" Hugo started pacing, randomly throwing Albus' clothes at him. "We can't just sit here, there is so much going on! We are missing all the excitement!" Albus just looked at him like he was mad.

Slowly, Albus got dressed and finally made his way down, with Hugo, and was completely shocked to find most of the school, and Ilvermorny, waiting in the Entrance hall, whispering.

"What the-"

"GEFFARD!" Hugo dragged Albus over to where Geffard and Lysander were whispering to each other solemnly. They turned as they saw the Gryffindors coming towards them.

"Heya, what took you so long?"

"What is going-"

"Albus fell asleep and decided it was appropriate to spend 15 minutes getting ready." An accusing finger was pointed at Albus, and he flushed.

"Can someone just tell-" Poor Albus was cut off again. Professor Flitwick had walked in with his father, and much like everyone else, they were whispering, as if the whole student body WASN'T gathered up in the Entrance hall at this unusual time in the evening.

"I wonder what happened, i know James is in the Hospital wing but-" Albus interrupted when he heard his bothers name.

"James? Hospital wing? For Merlins sake, can someone please just tell me what's going on!" He looked round as Hugo, Lysander and Geffard just stared at him, open mouthed. He was about to walk away, when finally Geffard came to his senses.

"You didn't hear?" Albus shook his head. "Merlin. You really must have fallen asleep!" Geffard shook his head as Lysander carried on. He was usually the one to be straight to the point.

"James and Frank were in the forest, a couple hours ago, but still when it was dark." He paused, not for dramatic effect, but because he wasn't one to talk for a long time without doing so.

"James disappeared and Frank saw this strange man collect blood - unicorn blood- and asked him what he was doing." His eyes opened wide and Hugo continued.

"The man couldn't disapparate, he was near Hogwarts grounds, but, what Geffard didn't say," he stared accusingly at the boy, "was that Frank had seen more wizards, who had gathered to meet briefly and had shot red sparks into the sky, which obviously attracted McGonagall and her team. McGonagalls team split up and the professor went looking around and saw one of the men collecting a liquid. By this time, Frank had been hit by a simple body bind curse and was lying on the floor somewhere nearby." He looked down as he waited for Albus' reaction. Albus just motioned for him to continue.

"McGonagall didn't see Frank, it was dark." Lysander had continued,"in fact, McGonagall didn't think this man was anything at all, but obviously he knew about whatever they had planned." Paused again.

Albus was confused. Plan? What plan? As if reading his mind, Geffard said, "well, we don't know what happened next, but the professor was just brought in, injured and wandless." Albus gasped, how did he not know about this?

"James was found as well," Lysander hurriedly put in,"he is in the hospital wing, not injured, just was roughly grabbed, but managed to escape."

"How did he escape fully grown wizards?" Albus was shocked to hear that his brother had managed to escape.

"If it wasn't for Professor Baddock who just happened to be patrolling round that area anyway, i don't know what would have happened!"

"Professor Baddock? I wonder what he was doing there?"

* * *

"Mr Potter, please lie back down immediately! I haven't finished with you!" As if the day couldn't get any worse, she had a slightly joyful Potter who couldn't lie still for even 30 seconds for her to examine.

It had all began as Madame Pomfrey was closing up for the night, poor little Barbra Diggory had just fallen asleep when suddenly Madam Hooch burst into the room and frantically called for help. Minerva had injuries, James needed to be looked over and Frank had several scrapes and broken bones- non too serious. From that moment onwards she hadn't had a single moment to rest. Most of the students had heard what was happening, and busy Pomfrey has raced around, starting with Minerva, and finishing with Frank. Bones had been fixed, bruises tended to and now sleep would finish the healing.

Finally, silence.

As if Merlin was trying to tire her, non other than Fred Weasley had waltzed into the room and demanded to see James and Frank. Poppy had reluctantly agreed, on the terms that he could have 5 minutes with each, then left them to rest for rest of the night and the next day. Pomfrey decided to check over James one more time, as she liked to do, before he went to bed.

"For goodness sake, Potter! Sit still whilst i examine this mark, please." He was a right pain.

"Kreacher has come to visit Master James." A small voice came from the other side of the room, and with tired eyes, Pomfrey gave up, and just went to bed, to the sound of the oddly relaxing croak of a house elf.

* * *

"Ah, Rookwood. I have returned." The cloaked figure walked towards the smaller man, and held out a small flask, filled with a black liquid.

"And? Where are the rest of you?" Rookwood demanded answers, but he took the flask greedily.

The cloaked man fidgeted nervously. Their plan had not been successful.

"Well, the captive in general, um, got away-" Rookwood shook his head,"but, not without sever injuries that should take her to Mungo's." He said this last bit with hope. It wasn't entirely his fault that McGonagall had gotten away.

"She saw Baddock." He added, and, aha, Rookwood froze attentively.

"Baddock? Wasn't he meant to be dealing with the Potter boy?" Rookwood was outraged! No wonder their plan hadn't worked!

"Well he was going to, until the witch recognised him grabbing Potter, and ordered them back to the castle." This was true, McGonagall had recognised the potions professor, and ordered them back to the castle without time for excuses. He waited for a response, and it came.

"You fail me."

Rookwood walked off, clutching the flask to his chest, and Avery dissapperated.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been taken to St Mungo's the very next day, where the healers paid her special attention. Dark magic was, unfortunately, too complicated for Pomfrey to heal.

Scorpius Malfoy had made sure of this, and hid in the Hospital Wing whilst the professor was being taken. He clutched a letter in his hand.

 _ **Scorpius Malfoy,**_

 _ **I hear McGonagall is being taken to Mungo's. Please ensure this happens. The Portkey will be sent soon.**_

 _ **Jugson**_

He was scared, but confident. He was proud he was confident, but scared of what would happen if anyone found out. He watched as McGonagall was lifted onto a stretcher and carried out of the room. He watched as Professor Baddock kept a straight face, expressionless, whilst Flitwick ran around, clearly shocked. He watched as James Potter was let out, and he watched as Frank was left disappointed when he was told he had to stay.

And the boy watched as Harry Potter walked out of the room with his son, hand on James' shoulders, talking rapidly to each other. And he watched. And he watched.

He watched because that was all he knew to do. And he watched, because he didn't know any better.


End file.
